


You can't just call a girl

by DelerithMoriwen



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelerithMoriwen/pseuds/DelerithMoriwen
Summary: At the end of season 3 of the Originals. Klaus is about to give himself up, but before he does he needs to hear once voice again. Caroline's.





	You can't just call a girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonight_At_Noon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonight_At_Noon/gifts).



> Hi Beautiful person!
> 
> Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!! Hope you get everything you want in 2018 including our favorite pairing reunited this year! Let's keep faith. Here's my little present for you! Hope you like it, 
> 
> With all my love  
> Your secret Klaroline Santa <3

Klaus had made his decision. For one of the First times in his life he was going to do what was right. His family might not agree with his choice but he knew in the remainders of his heart that this was the right thing to do. He would sacrafice himself to save them. All for her. The little girl he was bouncing up and down in his lap , staring at him with her big blue and all forgiving eyes. She fussed lightly as if she could sense what was to come. “Not to worry littlest wolf” he smiled as he whispered the worse close to her ear. “We are Mikealsons, there is no stronger name in the World to bare. We shall be together again soon.” He kissed the few hairs on the top of her head before putting her back in her playpen. The little girl mindlessly played with the variety of stuffed animals placed in there. Walking out the door he bumped into Hayley who was coming to check up on them.  
They simply nodded at each other. A unspoken thank you for the sacrafices they both were going to make for Hope. He walked back to the door next to the little girls room, opening it to go inside. His own bedroom was sober if anything. He really didn’t use it much except for those rare occasions where he wanted to be truly left alone. Nobody dared enter this room. Klaus was truly at peace with his decision. His siblings would be put into a deep comatose sleep and he would turn himself in. Their lives bound to his so that he would suffer while Hayley had time to lift their various bites and curses. To protect the child they all held so dear. There was just one thing that kept bothering him. The other “her” in his life. The one that even after all those years he still hadn’t stopt thinking about.  
Caroline…  
He had spoken to her not to long ago. When a certain ripper came to him for help. He had told her how the girl had carried to history teachers children only to delude herself she was going to give them up afterwards. They all seemed to think she would. But Klaus knew her better. For one with as big of a heart as Caroline’s. The biggest most caring heart he had encountered in a thousand years, would fall for those doe eyed little faces in a second. And when he had hear her distressed voice on the Phone that faithfull night he had already known for sure. Though she was panicked and miserable he could already tell how much she had loved them. And so he had vowed that he would no longer strive to be the most important person in her life. After all being a father himself now he knew that a child or in her case children would be far more important to her then he ever could be.  
Still it sat wrong with him. To not hear her voice one more time. She had lost so many things already. And he didn’t want to be one of them. Though it might be arrogance that she would mourn him even after all this time. The very least he owed her, and whatever it was they had had, was a goodbye. If only to sooth his own heavy heart. At least in seclusion he would have her sweet voice to keep him sane.  
Taking his Phone he rolled through the contacts until he found her name. Taking a deep breath he sucked in air before hitting the call button.

***

Well this week had been utterly craptacular! Caroline kicked her shoes off as she arrived home. She had dropped the girls off at Ric’s. She had put on a brave face acting like she was more then happy to finally beo ff of mom duty, but honesty was her heart was aching a little. She had carried the girls for nine months. She physically missed them right now. It would take all of her strength to get over giving them up. Right now she just wanted to be alone for a bit. The last few months even years had just been so hectic it felt like she had never had time to think. With the pregnancy, and then hr failed relationship with Stefan, her mom dying, breaking up with Tyler. Klaus. She was a little shocked at herself. She hadn’t thought about Klaus in a while now. A few weeks since she last had him on the Phone. It had been such a surprise to hear from him then also. She had called to talk to Stefan but when he answered her heart made that familiar summersault it always did around him. She had no clue why. She was in such distress and he had made her feel better , even 13 hours away he still had a way of making her feel safe.  
Her phone rang which caused her to jump. She rolled her eyes. She was about to press the decline number when she noticed Klaus’ name popping up on the screen. That was creepy! Had he known she was thinking about him? She hesititated for a moment. She had been able to ban him out of her life for almost three years now. Why would she let him back in? Unless it was important. Why would he call after all this time if it was not for something important. He was probably over her. Bedding loose new orleans girls. Or werewolves! Yeah she had picked up on him and the magical child he conceived with Hayley the wereslut. Seriously why did all her love interests have a thing for Hayley Goddamn MArshall.  
Eventually the curiosity took the best of her and Caroline pressed the accept button. "I'm already in a shit mood so this better be important" She answered the phone figuring being sassy was probably better than the tone of her voice giving away her vulnerability.

“Now now love, that is no way to greet an old friend.” Klaus was so happy to hear her voice. She sounded annoyed.  
“I’m not concidering you an old friend Klaus, more of an old creepy stalker i thought i finally got rid off” she replied although her voice sounded less annoyed already.  
Klaus chuckled “oh sweetheart, are you ever going to stop rejecting me” he asked her casually.  
“Are you ever going to stop flirting with me?” Caroline asked back in the same tone.  
“Yeah probably not love” Klaus said in a cocky voice.  
The both laughed for a second before an awkward silence came over them.  
“So , not to sound suspicious Klaus but why did you call me?” Caroline asked after a few seconds.  
“I wanted to know if you were ready to take me up on my offer, maybe go out for wine and art?” Klaus still joked. It wasn’t why he called but it was better than telling her the truth.  
“Klaus…” Caroline wined a little. “You know I can’t.. I have responsibilities here and friends… and a life…I can’t just drop everything because you-“

“I know love, I was just trying to annoy you’ Klaus laughed a little. “The truth is Caroline, there are disicions I have to make in order to ensure the protection of my family and daughter…and before I did those…I wanted to hear your voice again” he said more honest then he had been in a very long while.

“Is everything ok ?” Caroline asked a little suspicious.  
“They will be.. I just needed to…. Say goodbye” he said a little hoarsely.

Caroline stood silent for a moment. Did he just really invite her out for a night of art ad wine only to inform her casually about his imminent death afterwards. What was she supposed to say to that? Thank you? I'm sorry? She was pretty sure there wasn't a hallmark card that covered the situation. "If this is some new way of flirting Klaus it's not working" she decided the reply was.  
But when he told her that was most definitely not what this was a jab went through her heart. Was he really dying? And why did that bother her so much? She hated him. He left her to be with Hayley right? "Maybe you should ask Hayley for help" she snapped at him before ending the call. As soon as she did she felt bad though. He hadn't called to be mean. He had called simply to talk to her. Give her a warning. And a choice.

Caroline spend the next hour pacing her living room. If this was any other person she would already be on her way to help. That was simply who she was, always sacrificing herself for others. Always the distraction. But not for him. Never for him. Klaus had always seen more in her. And now in is hour of need she had turned him away. How long did he have? Months? weeks? Days? Maybe even hours?. The idea suddenly scared her. What if he was already in danger and reaching out to her in some form of code? Asking for help. She dialed the number again but there was no response. "Shit..." she cursed staring at the phone. "Shit shit shit!" She kicked the side table and it shattered under her supernatural power. Grabbing her keys and her coat she ran up to her car. Driving now would be much faster then going to the airport in hopes of a plane. The drive from Virginia to New Orleans was about 12 hours. Is she hurried she could probably make it there in 10.

She sped all the way there. Only having to compel an officer that pulled her over for speeding once. By the time she arrived in New Orleans it was well into the next morning. The sun burning hot. She was glad she was still wearing her pale yellow tank top over jeans shorts that kept her cool. The leather jacket would keep her warm by night if needed be. When she arrived in the city she realized she had no idea where to start looking. Klaus still was't answering his phone so she couldn't ask where in New Orleans he lived. And the city was big. After about a hour she walked into a bar that oozed supernatural. She could smell the witches in it. If there were witches in the bar they would know where to look.

As soon as she walked in eyes were on her. As much as she could smell the witches and the wolves they probably smelled her as well. She walked up to the bartender, she was the only one who seemed human. A blond girl about ten years older than her. "Excuse me....... Camille" She asked reading the girls name tag. "Could I have a beer please..." "Can I have some ID please?" The woman smiled back just as politely. Caroline sighed. The curse of being forever 17. She pulled out her ID and showed it to the women. "Thank you ... Miss Merryweather" Camille said obviously realising the ID was fake. But she gave Caroline a beer anyways. As she came to hand it to her Caroline tried to lock her into compulsion. "I'm looking for Klaus Mikaelson... Any idea where I can find him?" She whispered softly.

Camille simply laughed at her. "No need for compulsion dear.... In this city we drink vervain in our bourbon" she explained. Great, she knew about vampires. Ofcourse she did!. "You want the big compound on bourbon street...the one who looks the most over the top" She made eyes at Caroline. Right! how could she be so stupid. IF you want to find the original hybrid, look for the fanciest house on the fanciest street. "Thanks" Caroline put some money on the bar and hopped off the stool not touching the beer. "Your funeral!" the woman simply shrugged as Caroline left. She eyes the mysterious young blonde girl. Who was she? And why was she looking for Klaus so openly?

Arriving in the Compound Caroline didn't bother knocking, simply barging in thinking Klaus was probably half if not fully dead by now. Panic was rising inside her that she was too late. But when she came in she found the hybrid sitting on a long table across from his brother and a blonde human witch girl she hadn't seen before. When she saw Klaus getting up she ran to him with vampire speed. Her arms wrapped around him as she pulled him in for a hug. Relieved that he seemed to be fine and still alive. It only lasted for a second, as soon as she let go of him she punched him right in the nose. Hard. She probably broke it, but he was a vampire werewolf hybrid, it would bleed for a second and then heal right over. "Damn you Klaus Mikaelson! " She yelled. "You don't just call a girl, tell her you're dying and then not pick up your phone anymore" She was besides herself with anger.

"Who is that?" Freya asked in shock. She couldn't believe the girl had just barged in and punched Klaus in the face. She had to admit it was a little funny to see her brothers shocked face as well. She was a vampire for sure, but young as well. Where did she get the courage to be so bold to her brother. She just did what vampires a hundred times her age would be too scared to do.

Elijah smiled slightly as he noticed a familiar blonde whirlwind screaming at Niklaus. "Hopefully.... our brothers salvation" he whispered softly back to Freya answering her question.


End file.
